Finding Love
by Vangrul
Summary: When Shippou is infatuated with a girl but can't talk to her he needs advice. He will go to great lengths from Inuyasha and Miroku to searching plains and seas for advice on relationships. Can he endure?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok I toyed with the idea of Shippo looking for love advice for a while but never did it, well here it is. I still can improve my writing but take what you get since I can't write ever story I make the size of a novel, this may be short compared to my other fics but hey I can't say much.**  
**

**A kick is worth a thousand words**

Standing on Inuyasha's shoulder to avoid having the sun blind him as it was beaming brightly, Shippo leaned forward to see a village coming up. Jumping from Inuyasha's shoulder, he prepared to take off like a bullet before getting yanked backwards.

"Hey warn someone when you're going to leap of them." Inuyasha yelled angry at the heat and lack of food then Shippo's actions.

"Its no need to yell at him like that Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to calm the yelling half-breed.

"You're right Kagome, I shouldn't yell at him for jump." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I should yell at you for interrupting me and trusting a human for directions over my nose." Inyasha snapped as he seen Kagome's face turn red.

"Sit boy" Kagome yelled as he hit the ground in a hard thud.

Their noses twitching at the scent of food, both demons looked to the east as they smelled hot food. Miroku leaned forward as his eyes were able to make out some smoke rising. Shifting there direction to the appeal that something other then the vast plains were there, the group silently agreed to move there.

Entering the village to the usual amount of stares they generated from Inuyasha and Shippo being around they decided to split and find food, a rest stop and information on possible Shikon Jewel locations.

He was traveling with Sango and Kagome as a form of protection according to Miroku but due to Inuyasha's rant it was revealed to be an excuse to not worry about watching him. A little hurt he refused to be carried, walking instead to show that he wasn't the kid Inuyasha made him out to be.

"You're awefully dependent today, do let what Inuyasha said get you down." Sango said in her attempt to relax the young fox demon.

Walking forward as he attempted to ignore the slayers advice he pressed forward fuming before falling back as he collided with a running person. Rather it was a child, a little girl who could be no older then 10. She had a long ebony mane, and was kind of tall for her age, mainly her brown eyes with emerald tints.

"Ow, I'm sorry, are you ok?" The girl said holding her head as she extended her other hand to help Shippo stand up.

"I… I… Umm…" Shippo stammered before he dashed away from the group, a tint of red on his cheeks.

Spotting the half demon he latched onto the leg of him. Watching as he seen Inuyasha jump from the sudden action of someone swiftly grabbing him, he make a futile attempt to hold on the left leg.

"Inuyashaaa!" Shippo screamed as he was thrown to the ground.

"Now what the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha yelled as he looked towards the ground, still shaken from the sudden sound of screaming effecting his dog ears.

"Sorry, well I need advice." Shippo stammered as he looked down in shame.

"Advice for what?" Inuyasha said with a hint of remorse in his voice but still not enough to cancel out his smug arrogance.

"I kind of like this girl, but can't…" Shippo started slowly before getting cut off.

"Oh woman are easy to talk to Shippo." Inuyasha said proudly with a far distance glance in his eyes. He looked as if he was remembering past memories or the future but it was certain he wasn't thinking of helping the half demon then he was of gloating about his ways of wooing woman.

"First you got to get strong, show of your muscle, woman don't care about how you act only about how powerful you are!" Inuyasha said flexing and swinging around his sword Tessaiga happily with a grin on his face before firing off a Wind Scar for show boating.

"Oh, is that why Kagome and Kikyo respect your power but hate your personality and how you act?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Hey." Inuyasha yelled before getting cut off this time. "Now that I think about it, when your not showing off power then you are always getting yelled at, maybe your…" Shippo started before he was picked up in the air. "Inuyasha don't" He pleaded to no prevail as he was punted away. "Aught to teach you for screwing with me." He could hear Inuyasha yelling to him as he flew away. Looking up from the ground he could see Miroku coming, maybe he'd help.

**AN: Thats is it, I'll update tomorrow likely.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Ok so I delayed this an long time. Sorry but its something.**  
**

**  
**

Landing onto an tree Shippo looked down to see the wandering monk walk by. Struggling to get down he let out an yelp and wail as he fell down to an hard fall as he seen Miroku turn around an give him an strange look.

"Funny I didn't notice you there, anything you need?" Miroku asked turned fully around as Shippou was looking at him dazed and hurt still from his recent fall.

Shaking it off as he stood up wobbling as stumbling Shippo nodded a yes. Walking forward to speak he could feel his knees buckle and soon after he was on the ground.

"Funny thing, I need advice." Shippo started, but he paused as he seen Miroku walk away at the sight of an village woman.

"Its about liking an girl." Shippo muttered lowly before seeing Miroku dash directly in front of him.

"Shippo if there is one thing that a man must do before he die, it is too teach other men of love. So tell whats the story." Miroku said fully attentive as he sat near the Kitsune.

"I like this girl, she's older then me and much bigger too. She tried to help me but I ran before she even touched me." Shippo sad looking down embarrassed.

"Don't be ashamed Shippo. Its actually us men who need to make the first physical contact.

"So what do I do?" Shippo asked looking up to Miroku as he awaited the silent monk.

"You must grope her and ask her to bear you multitudes of children." He said confidently as Shippo looked away disappointed as he walked away with his head down. Looking up as she walked forward throughout the village for some minutes he seen Kagome and Sango still walking towards them.

"Why the down look?" Sango asked as Shippo kicked away an rock.

"I don't know how to talk to this girl." Shippo muttered as both women giggled.

"Do you want us to help?" Kagome asked expecting an yes from the little child but still asking to seem as if he wasn't desperate.

"No thanks, I'll figure something out my own way." Shippo said declining the offer as he walked away to the shock of both woman.

_What am I doing wrong, its like some human girl has me confused. Wait that's it, I'm a demon and she's human, maybe I should asks some actually Youkai for advice on love instead of humans._

And with that Shippo dashed off outside the village with an new spark of energy.


End file.
